My Only Valentine
by bluerose2823
Summary: [CHapter 7 UP]It's valentines day and every one is enjoying it but one lone titan stands on the sidelines. What will he do to get the love of his life in his arms? Hint:Good charlotte's My Bloody Valentine Pairings:Rob&sf bb&rae cy
1. Chapter 1: Lonely, Too Lonely

Authors Note: Has anyone ever heard the song "My Bloody Valentine" By Good Charlotte, yeah thats about it. I thought it would make an awsome story...umm...nevermind.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. and i never will but if i did the things i would do...

**Chapter 1: **

**Lonely, Too Lonely**

It was Valentine's day and every couple in the room was enjoying it. Everyone had some one except for him. He loved her yes he did but he just couldn't get her into his arms. Oh how he wanted her though. He would always stand in the corner as she danced with him. HE was the one Robin envied HE always had her since the day they met. And he, if you would like to know, was the envy of all men and guys on land and under the sea. Starfire was lucky enough to have him, she was lucky that was all he ever did he always tried to be happy for her but he was never happy. He couldn't live without her and he didn't know how to get her to be his. Robin would have to go through Aqualad to get her and he knew he wouldn't win. It was hopeless.

"Robin what's up? You seem, I don't know, upset?" Beastboy said as he put his arm around Raven, and she hugged him back with an almost gleeful look on her always gloomy face.

"Yea, it is Valentine's day dude you should grab a girl any of them would be happy to be with you!" Cyborg blared as he gave a cup of punch to Bumblebee who sat beside him.

'_**Almost** any of them'_Robin thought to himself _'the one I want to be mine can't even take her lips away from his long enough to say hi'_

Robin nodded solemly in reply to cyborg. _'i love her,she WILL be mine' _he thought angrily. He thought he could win her, he thought she loved him, he knew though that was all in his head. For once in his life he was wrong. To Star he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Shefelt she could never love Aqualad the way she loved Robin or the way Aqualad loved her and there was nothing she could do to get the boy wonder to be hers. She thought he hated her, she remembered the day broke his heart, the day she said yes to Aqualad when he asked her out. She only said yes because she thought he would never ask her out. Itkilled her inside to know that she was nieve enough to accept Aqualad's offer. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on to her happy exterior much longer.

"Hey star" Robin said quietly as helooked at the ground.Thesecond she heard his voice shetook her lipsaway from her boyfriend's to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to sob as she ran from the room.

"Robin look what you did, you made her cry, dude just accept that she will never like you. You had your chance and you lost her it's your fault. So LEAVE HER **ALONE**!" Aqualad yelled in a hurry as he rushed off to fetch his love.

Author's Note: Man that was a lame chapter BUT i have a lot planned for this story. If you liked it tell me if you didn't tell me what I could improve on thanks!ALso, I already have i think up to chapter 4 done. I don't know specifically how long this is gonna be but my guess is at least enough to finish a story.REVIEW! please?


	2. Chapter 2: Only Acting

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. But however I do own this computer which as of now I have wasted more that half of my life on.

**Chapter 2: **

**Only Acting**

"Starfire?" Aqualad said quietly as he knocked on her door. He heard bustling around, things getting put away. On the other side of the door Star was sniffling as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Come in!" Star said as cheerfully as she could. He entered and as he looked around he noticed it was much more cluttered than it had been before. There were books and magazines all over the floor and pictures of the team hung on the wall. Oddly none of them were of him and to tell the truth almost all of them were of Robin and Starfire together. He thought it strange but let it go and sat down on Star's where she had settled.

"Hun, forget about Robin. He is an idiot. He doesn't know how to act around us. Don't listen to him he is… just… Star what's wrong?" Aqualad stopped mid-sentence because Star had begun to cry again.

"Don't say that about him. He is my best friend. You don't talk like that about him around me! Okay? Take what you said back RIGHT NOW!" She couldn't help but sob between her words. She wad to angry for words, her head began to ache it was too much for her to handle. She fell to the ground and began to weep but top quietly to hear. Aqualad kneeled down beside her.

"Okay, I promise I will never talk about Robin or any other teammate like that again. I shouldn't have talked like that about him in the first place. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" his eyes were searching for something. Some thing they couldn't find in her emerald orbs. Searching for the love and compassion he felt every time she was near. All he saw, though, was her staring through him, past him. Her thoughts were somewhere else and he wanted to know where.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he idly began fingering her hair.

"Oh, oh," She said quickly as she came back to earth, "I was thinking about the team. What do you think they are doing now?"

**Meanwhile**

"I am sorry that I ruined your night guys." Robin said. The room had become deathly quiet; it was uncomfortable for the people who still inhabited it. You could cut the tension with a knife. Bumblebee was the first to speak up.

"Don't worry, it's not you're fault. To tell you the truth Star has been acting way to weird, ever since she started dating Mr. King of the Sea."

"Yeah, she has what's up with that?" Raven chimed in.

"I haven't noticed she seems normal." Beastboy said then Raven kicked him, "What was that for?"

"I know why! It's because you don't pay attention to your team." Cyborg said as he chuckled under his breath.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt this v_ery_ interesting conversation, but, I and Vic better be on our way. Right, Hun?" Bumble bee said as she grabbed Cy's hand and pulled him from his friends.

"Yeah babe, give me a sec. Kay?" Cyborg said as he turned back around and said "Women. Oh and Beastboy, try to keep your hands off my little sister. Or you know what'll happen." He chuckled and winked at the green teen.

"Okay Cyborg, that's enough threatening for one day. Have a fun time with Bumble bee!" Raven said then she turned around to the cowering Beastboy behind her. "I'll let you touch me all you want even more." Then she winked, Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you two love birds going for dinner?" Robin asked in the most mocking way. He got a death glare from Raven.

"We're going to Chez Pizza Place!" Beastboy said as he laughed.

"Okay? You're crazy anymore!" Robin said

"What the hell was that?" Beastboy asked more than considerably confused.

"Nothing, you guys should be going. Enjoy yourselves!" Robin cheerfully said

"We will. Oh, And Robin what are you gonna do?" Raven asked as she looped her arm inside of Beastboy's.

"I will just be sitting and thinking. I'll be doing aLOT of thinking tonight!" Robin said as he stared ahead and began his night's activities.

"He he, Kay? Well enjoy yourself Robin. Be back later bye!" Beastboy walked away with his hand around Raven's waist. He leaned in and kissed her then pulled right back up as if embarrassed. Raven giggled and hugged him tighter. They walked out of the tower and on their way. 'I want that, that closeness, that love, that compassion for me and Star' Robin thought as he sat back down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair. Then Aqualad came out of Starfire's room with her at his heels.

"Hey dude look, I'm sorry." Aqualad said with a guilty look on his face.

"It is okay, why don't you two get going? Oh, and enjoy yourselves." Robin replied in a solemn tone.

"Bye friend robin, we will! You should as well do the enjoying of self!" Star said, she seemed gleeful on the outside,but inside she was only acting. _'No more acting after tonight. I want robin to see the truth, to know the truth.'_ She thought to herself.

"Bye, Rob!" Aqualad said as he turned and tried to take Starfire's hand but she pulled it away. He frowned and walked out the door with his date to a fancy restaurant he spent al lot of his money on. Robin stared on as they walked out the door, he shivered. _'Something's going to happen I feel it in my bones. I don't know what but, but, I think it is going to be big' _

**A/N: **I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened my e-mail this morning. I almost DIED! 9 REVIEWS! I couldn't be happier! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: Murder

Disclaimer: If you haven't already noticed I have already said like a million times: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

A/N: If you know the song I am talking about then you will think part of this chapter is sorta cheesy just bear with me Kay?

**Chapter 3: **

**Murder**

After Star and Aqualad's date was when IT happened. Aqualad dropped Star at the tower, and then went off to a bar to brag about Star like he always did. Robin knew Star didn't deserve that treatment, nobody did, he had to do something and he finally decided on what. _'I am going to kill him'_ Robin thought thoroughly enraged. He began to follow Aqualad into an alley, where Aqualad had taken a wrong turn, Robin cornered him. Robin punched the man of water so that he fell to his knees. As he stood over Aqualad he pulled out a knife that he had stored in his utility belt before he left the tower. Aqualad saw the knife and moved back as a look of terror crossed his face.

"Robin, don't do anything rash now, PLEASE Robin it doesn't have to be like this!" Aqualad begged as the dagger became dangerously close to him.

"Yes it does. You know it does. I know it does. It has to be done."

"No, Robin please don't." Aqualad pleaded in a last attempt to bargain for his life.

"Wait," Robin paused, giving Aqualad a glimmer of hope, but instead Robin took off his gloves, "I want the pleasure of killing you with my own bare hands." Robin looked demonic, sort of like he was hypnotized. Then suddenly the dagger came down and slit Aqualad's throat then Robin stuck his hand in side the gash and ripped out Aqualad's Adam's apple then grabbed his neck with both of his hands. Only to throw him back on the ground, then Robin kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Aqualad kept coughing up more blood with every body jerking bark. He didn't have the strength to fight back.

He had reached his end and with his last breath he spat out his final words dripping with distaste. "Robin, you Bastar-"the sentence would never be finished. Aqualad keeled over and lay on the ground dead. Robin left the lifeless body and ran out of the ally. He ran along the sidewalk the rain was pouring down soaking the boy wonder. He stumbled into the tower dizzy and in shock about what had just happened. He was dripping with blood. Star was there, no one else had come home from their Valentine's dates yet, she was afraid.

"Robin what happened?" Star asked concern and fright were held in her soft voice.

"I killed him, Star, I killed Aqualad." He said as he fell to his knees and held onto Star for dear life.

"No no no no no no," whimpered Star as she peeled Robin off of her and backed away. "Robin, y-you couldn't have. Robin, you wouldn't have. R-Robin, y-you, why?" Star sobbed and she began convulsing. Robin couldn't stand to see her cry he should've known she would but he wasn't thinking. He felt too cooped up and took off his mask to reveal clear orange eyes clouded with pain and misery. They stared up sat her

"Oh, my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll forget about tonight!"(A/N: I told you it would be cheesy) he said.

He grabbed her hands as he knelt and tried to comfort her.

She pushed him away as she angrily asked, "WHY!"

"Why? I don't know why Star," Robin looked up at her, confusion and utter chaos showing in his orange orbs, "I am starting to forget how to tell wrong from right. All I know is I love you, and that will never change no matter how hard I try."(A/N: I TOLD YOU it would be cheesy! I TOLD YOU!) Robin said pleadingly as tears began to fill the corners of his eyes. _'I have finally found her. The one I love, but instead of being happy for her, I went off and ruined it.'_ Robin thought in dismay.

"Robin," Star said as she calmed herself down, "I Love you, I truly do, but how will I trust you again? You killed a faithful teammate and friend. I did not love him, not the way I love you. I never would have, but, ROBIN, listen to yourself look what you've done."

He began to look down at his hands which were still covered in blood. _'She did love me the whole time? What have I done' _he asked himself as he looked back up at her face then down to the ground. As his eyes began their way down to the ground he noticed her uniform, it was bloodstained as was her hands and legs. He felt more than guilty. The one he loved would never trust him again. As he started to stand, to look her in the face, the door of the tower began to unlock….

Quite the little cliffy if I do say so myself. Give me 3 days and the next chapter should be up. I have written up to chapter 5 but I want you to be held in suspense. i guess it was short wheni wrote it took up two pages ohh well sry

Darkest midnight out!


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Refer to the past 3 Chapters. THEY ALL SAY THE SAME DAMN THING!

A/N: Reviewer reply Time! Yay!

Ch.1-

**PaNRoBiN: **Thank you! I am glad you thought it was good. And yeah EVIL But funny!

**cRiTiC123: **Thank you. I am not good at replying it seems but I am glad you like it!

**Sirius R Black: **I am glad you like the couple they are SO perfect for each other!

**Arlene: **Maybe who knows they might and they might not. This chapter will tell all! (Maybe)

**StarfireFowl13: **OMG I love this song too! I could listen to it forever. And I KNOW why hasn't anyone else ever written about it? I bet they did probably a while back! Thanx!

Ch.2-

**StarfireFowl13: **I know all alone poor Robin. Maybe who knows they might!

Ch.3-

**robin and star fan: **Those are the lyrics. But I didn't want him to say that because I don't think they should start a new life. Ya know? And Of course you didn't offend me don't worry about it!

**Sailor Attitude:** I know maybe I should have according to most of my reviewers but I don't know If I would have liked it as much. Guess I am sorta a creepy person.

**PaNRoBiN: **I AM SO HAPPY. You didn't think it was cheesy THANK YOU!

GC ROCKS OUT LOUD THEY ARE THE BEST!

**StarfireFowl13: **I am glad you didn't think it was cheesy but I am sorry you thought it was scary though. As I said I am a creepy person. Maybe that's why I chose this song? I don't know.

**Tigerfly57: **I am sorry you thought it was extremeI can always make a less extreme one, if everyone really wants me to.

Okay with that over with here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 4:**

**Betrayal**

The two heads whipped around to look at the door. They were in a state of shock and in their current condition they would more than likely be questioned. Just before the door opened Star grabbed Robin and flew light speed into the closest room which happened to be hers.

"Holy crap! Star my mask is still in there, it is not looking to clean either!" Robin was, for the first time in a long time, afraid. Afraid of what might happen to him, to Star, to them if he was found out. 'Why? Why, did I have to be so jealous so selfish!' Robin thought and as he was deeply pondering the door opened completely to reveal a completely green teen, Beastboy.

"What's this," he mumbled to himself as he reached down to pick up the mask, "Robin? ROBIN! Oh My God! What is this stuff all over it? It looks like…like…BLOOD! Holy shit! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! RAVEN!" Beastboy ran outside, mask in hand, to find his date glaring at him.

"What?" Raven asked through clenched teeth.

"Look at this," Beastboy said in an obviously distressed tone. Immediately Raven's features lightened.

"We have to talk to Cyborg, this could be Robin's blood." She said in a monotone manner, fear shown through indifferent glare. After that they were off into the night to find Cyborg and his date. Robin didn't talk until he heard Raven's cape swish out of ear shot. Then he let out the breath he was holding.

"Star, their gone." He said and as he turned around his lips were consumed. He pulled away. "Star what the He!" Robin was cut off by Star's, once again, descending lips. He stopped fighting and finally took control.

He pushed the strong alien girl against the wall and held both her hands above her head. His free hand moved downward and gently caressed her butt. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue took the chance.

It rushed in and invaded her mouth. Her eyes shot open at this new feeling. Star moaned and Robin smirked. He was getting what he wanted, and she was enjoying it. Robin knew it was wrong, but, he didn't care, he picked her up wedding style and took her to her bed, put her down and began to attack her again.

He moved from her lips to the nape of her neck. She groaned and he pushed harder she didn't want it to stop, but he moved back to her lips. His hands wrapped around her and began to fumble with her bra strap under her shirt. But he stopped, he felt resistance. He pulled back, something was wrong. He looked into her eyes and felt her warm welcoming orbs become icy cold but they lit up like fire.

"Star? What's wrong? Why are your eyes re?" Suddenly he was cut off by a green streak of heat that had thrown him against the wall. He went limp. The last thing he saw was Starfire. She stood above him.

"Stupid, stupid Boy Wonder. You thought I loved you? Man you're dumb!" _'No, I do! Don't believe…me?'_

'_No child it is not you well not anymore. You are under my control now!' _

Starfire's eyes grew as big as plates. The only thing she could do was, stare in shock as maniacal laughter began ringing through her mind.

"No!" was all she could whisper as her thoughts were lost in oblivion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Ha Ha You never thought that was coming! Yeah, yeah I know This story is beginning to suck. To tell you the truth when I thought of this story I never got any where farther than Robin killing the guy. And I am sorry it took sooo long I had this HUGE English paper to do and I HATE writing expository papers. (I know BIG word) Oh YEah ANd THATS IT review or feel the wrath of me not updateing SO HA DEAL WITH THAT!3 more reviews or no new chappie.

Darkest Midnight


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Halucinations

A/N: Okay another person gets killed my own character no one from TT there is reason and yeah well that's it. Longest Chapter yet!WARNING IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL BE FORCED NOT TO UPDATE. Now on with the show...err...Story.

Disclaimer: ME own the Teen Titans, you must be joking! OH you're serious! This is awkward….

**Chapter 5: **

**Crazy Halucinations**

"CYBORG!" Beastboy came running through the restaurant's doors, "Cyborg, Bee, look at this. I found it in the tower. We came as fast as we could and sorry I interrupted." The young changeling looked down at his feet ashamed but quickly snapped back when a plain but dark voice sounded from behind him.

"It's Robin's mask," This remark earned total 'NO DUH' looks from both her boyfriend and Cyborg, "Well SOOORRRYYY! Anyhow, we thought you could do a DNA test on it. When BB entered the tower he thought it looked like something…..serious happened and he was just worried so we thought we would come here to reassure him that everything was Okay." It seemed to Cyborg that it she came to reassure herself more than her green boy toy. (A/N: He,He! Boy Toy! BEASTBOY as a boy toy! That's a fantasy come true!)

"Sure, but guys, I'm well… sorta busy."

"Oh and you don't think WE weren't?" Raven snapped back but quickly regained her emotionless composer.

"Yeah, and is your CPU frozen or something? Have you not processed that that could be Robin's blood. He could be in trouble." Beastboy said panting as he had still not caught his breath upon arriving.

"Or worse," Raven continued, "Robin could BE the trouble. Anyways, who said it was blood to start with!" she looked over at a run down Beastboy and gave him a look that seemed to tell him, "Take that!" Cyborg began to fill with fury but a small delicate hand was felt on his shoulder and he turned around, the scowl he wore on his face softened at the sight of Bumble Bee.

"Hun?" Bee's unsure voice was heard and all seemed to become silent, "Cy, your duty to your team is way more important than our date. Especially if our friend, and your teammate might be in trouble. C'mon we'll go outside and get this straightened out." Bee grabbed Cyborg's arm and with all her strength managed to half drag him to the door until he finally gave up and walked for himself.

'_There goes our romantic evening'_ Cyborg thought as he turned left and went into a small alleyway. Once he stopped, he clicked and pressed a few touchtone buttons and had his DNA scanner up and running. "Okay, place the mask there." Cyborg said as he pointed to a glowing blue grid on his left arm. Beastboy obeyed and put the mask on the grid gently.

"_SCAN READY. SCAN ON. SCAN BEGIN._" the sound of the scanner was all that could be heard for a few seconds, all of which seemed like hours. "_SCAN COMPLETE._"A mechanical voice said.

"Good let's see who our mystery person is-" Cyborg was cut off by a certain green teen trying to be funny.

"I feel like Scooby Doo!" After that he turned into a dog that resembled the canine. He earned, yet another, death glare from Raven as he turned back into a human and his smile faded, "It was just a Joke!" he said defending himself.

"Not a very good one I might add. Back to the results Cyborg… is it bird brain's Blood or not?" Raven asked in a more than annoyed tone.

"I can assure you it is diffidently not Robin's DNA, but my system confirmed it is another one of … our…teamma-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what the scanner revealed. He was stuck in his infinite state of shock. He was only brought out by his teammates talking to him in low worried voices.

"Who is it Cy?"

"Cyborg what's wrong?"

"Hun, which teammate is it? C'mon…" Cy couldn't talk so he just raised his arm to show them. On it were big blue glowing letters read the name, 'AQUALAD'. Everyone gasped as their eyes shot wide open

"Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Starfire tonight?" Bumble bee asked as she stated the obvious waiting for comfort to come and tell her everything would be okay.

"Holy Shit!" was all the three titans could say before rushing out of the alley to find out what happened, leaving a certain bloody mask in the alley way.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"ROBIN! Get out here young man! You have got a lot of explaining to do!" yelled Beastboy as he entered the tower. There came no answers only silence.

"FULL TOWER SEARCH! I want every room looked in thoroughly. NO corner should be left un-touched. BB, why don't you take the top two floors, Rae, you take the bottom two," with that he received a glare from the dark girl as he proceeded, "AND your room, Bee you take both the roof and island. I'll take the middle two floors," Cyborg was furious with his orders but when he came to his next request his voice quieted considerably, "If you find Robin, interrogate him. Find out what went down and why Aqualad's blood was on his mask. If something happened that Robin did be careful, who knows he might be under Slade's control…"

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"I'm sick of being good, saving lives. I'm sick of love and so-called friends, but most of all I am sick of LOSERS, like yourselves, who ACT like you love each other. I used to act, if what acting I did was caught on film I would win an Academy award!" Then the flying girl threw a green ball of fire at a table with a couple cowering behind each other, "But it wasn't and I didn't. Yet, I am proud to say I don't ACT any more, I TAKE action." And she threw another sphere of flames at another unsuspecting table. She had no more choice, the anger that burned within her controller's heart was rubbing off and she could feel it as if it were her own.

As Starfire rose up above the panicking crowd she laughed. She actually WANTED what she was doing to happen. She wanted revenge, on Robin for killing her boyfriend, her parents for giving her into slavery which brought her here to this retched planet, but most of all on anyone who had ever cared for or adored her, because all of that only led to pain and suffering. Or, that's what it seemed. Although it looked like sweet innocent Starfire laughing manically right then, it wasn't. The only things she could control were the thoughts running through her head.

'_OH My God. Why, why me? Someone out there save me, some how, or kill me now before it becomes to… to…is that ROBIN?' _Standing in front of her was a couple. The boy had black hair and glasses on, from Starfire's position, the glare made them look white. The girl had short dyed purple hair and at the roots it had begun to turn brown again and she wore a blue hoodie. (A/N: A little too much of a coincidence don't you think?) She was held in the boy's arms as he tried to protect her. From Starfire's view it looked too much like her friend Raven and her love Robin, His un-seeable eyes, her covering cloak…

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

It wasn't long before Beastboy heard groaning come from Starfire's room. All Beastboy could think of, being the hidden coward he happened to be, was, _'Holy crap, what the hell was that? I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!'_ Then he knocked quietly on the door, didn't hear the noise again and decided to walk in. The door swooshed open and – nothing. The room was dark, and it seemed empty so Beastboy turned to leave, but he heard a sickening howl come from behind him. He turned slowly ready to pounce on anyone who had the nerve to attack him, when he came face to face with the unmasked boy wonder. "Robin what happened?" He didn't answer but again collapsed to the ground. His heart was too overwhelmed and to take on the extra task that was walking.

'_You thought I loved you...you thought I loved you...you thought...stupid, stupid boy wonder.' _Her words kept echoing in his head. They wouldn't stop, _'thought I loved you...'_

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Rage grew in Starfire through her own vent of emotional fury. Her control had noticed this and let go of her for only a few moments.

'_Let's see what my pretty little puppet will do next!' _Her capture thought as he leaned back in his chair, tapped his fingers together and chuckled lowly, _'Oh this will be fun!'_

"YOU!" Starfire screamed in disbelief as she looked at the couple below, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. The anger that had come off her controller earlier was begging to fuel the fury she felt now and in that blind fit of rage she actually believed it was Robin and Raven holding each other below her. She continued screaming, "Of all people, I thought you would not double cross me and steal the man I love! YOU! My best friend!"

The boy looked completely confused yet he held his girlfriend in his protective pose so as to keep her from danger. Starfire felt her control return and she smirked evilly as her eyes began to sizzle. She first shot a weak starbolt so as to dislodge the girl form the boy's seemingly strong grip. It worked for the boy was thrown backwards but he got up soon enough to watch Starfire bring her arm back and open her eyes completely. Rays shot out at the girl accompanied by a bombardment of flame orbs crashing down to the ground where she lay.

He rushed out to where he thought she was and when the dust cleared, he could be seen kneeling next to her, bloody torso on his knees, limp head in his hands. He cried, tears like crystals running down his cheeks. He pulled her head to his chest and hugged her as if trying to make her come alive again. His mouth was moving and he trembled every five seconds but nothing could be heard by anyone around and his soft words fell on deaf ears. She was gone.

When this realization had finally reached Starfire it hit her like a ton of bricks. She realized what she had done and was petrified. She floated in shock she looked down at her hands and wanted to cry but couldn't. Her control had been lost again; to her it was taken away unnoticed. Once more the reverberation of a man's voice could be heard through out her body. Even within her deepest, darkest corners that not even she could access.

'_Well done,' _the man clapped with approval and pride,_ 'I created something even more beautiful than I could have imagined. You were even more destructive than I could have hoped. Before you know it, my dear, there will be more blood spilled. I know you liked it, one day everyone, especially your friends, will admit you have the most fun being evil. Speaking of evil more of it is to be done, oh and you will LOVE who is next on our list of destruction, oh wait you already do!' _Once again the man's menacing laughter rang through out her entire being and as it became inaudible she focused enough to notice where she was headed. Titans Tower...

A/N: Fun Fun Fun. Ya know! Don't ask I am a creepy person you should have figured that out by now! OH and at the end there the capture was talking to star in her mind. Speaking of controller whoever tells me who that is; they probably got my _tiny _hint in this chapter. Well if you get who it is I will give you a Twinkie or better yet since Valentine's Day is SOOO near anyone who gets it right gets to choose from these three dates to escape their own lonely Valentine's:

Batchelor 1

Batchelor 2

Batchelor 3

And for the Guys:

Batchelorette 1

Batchelorette 2

Batchelorette 3

((Just some stupid fun Sorry))

REVIEW! Please? Or better yet FLAME! PLEASE ANYTHING! I am completely desperate!

Darkest Midnight

_P.s. My B-Day is Valentine's Day! That is why I started this story so early! I wanted to feel like my B-Day would be coming soon!_


	6. Chapter 6: Questions no one knew the ans...

A/N: I TOOK SO FING LONG TO UPDATE I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I want to thank all you wonderful peoples who were nice enough to wish me a happy birthday which I had so I'd like to thank you all and I'd even like to thank those of you who didn't too because I don't know your kewl I guess! Oh and in this chappy Raven is A LOT out of character at least for a little bit kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own them! OKAY I don't and I will stop telling lies I don't own the pile of homework in the corner either… well okay I do own the homework but only the History homework that's the only homework I like.

**Chapter 6: **

**Questions no one knew the answers to**

_She stood over him, bloody hands, bloody dagger, dripping heart. _

"_Good bye my love," The dagger came down and a piercing pain-filled scream could be heard throughout the tower…_

"ROBIN, ROBIN! Are you okay? Dude ANSWER ME!" Beastboy screamed in Robin's ear. He had heard the cry of anguish that left the Boy wonder's dry lips, and after Beastboy's screaming the other three titans had gathered to see what was going on. Robin jolted up and hit the green covered head.

"Ow! Beastboy! You didn't have to scream," he looked around still rubbing his head. He brought his hand down slowly, afraid of what he might find, he put it on his chest, no scars were left, no pain either, "It…was just a dream."

"What happened in this so-called dream, Robin?" Raven's quizzical glare made Robin feel helpless.

"Uh…um…I…it…well yo-"

"Get on with the point, stuttering wonder."

"Star, she, well…um…kinda killed me." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh great! First she kills some girl and NOW she's off killing you in your dreams. PERFECT!" Beastboy exclaimed only half jokingly.

"WHAT!" Robin, Cyborg, Bee, and Raven yelled at the same time.

"Yeah well when I was on watch duty I turned on the TV. It was on the news channel, I was gonna watch some cartoons but then I heard them mention Starfire. They said something about someone dead er sometin' like that. So I kept watching, something happened to this girl, um… her name was…I think it …I don't remember what it was but she got killed…BY STAR! Then their was something about Aqualad but after the whole Star thong I decided, No news is good news," Then his face looked disturbed, "The girl looked a lot like you Raven, she had a boyfriend who well looked like Robin I think that is why star killed her." He looked down at his feet ashamed of what he just said.

"She…she would kill me? B-but she is my best friend!" Her eyes began to fill and she wept into Beastboy's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, I won't let her do anything to you. I hope I won't have to stop her from doing anything in the first place." Beastboy said as he petted her head trying to calm her down but failing. Raven tried to stop as she heard extremely loud crashes around the tower. Suddenly, a ripping sound came from next to her and she looked to see that Bb's suit had ripped due to her raging emotions.

"Robin, what happened? What did you do? What happened to Aqualad?" Cyborg's voice rose above the weeping and cooing.

"He…took away the girl that I love, if anything he got exactly what he deserved. I thought I had her, in my eyes she always deserved better than a scumbag that would brag about all the things they had done together at a bar. I thought I could get her, get her back from that loser, but I guess I never will have the chance now." He got up off the bright white metal bed in the infirmary and walked away. No one dared to follow him and once he had walked out the door and had it shut completely he turned into a sprint. The others heard this and began to run after him. They stopped when they heard the gunning of an engine. Cyborg lifted his arm to his face and began to call Robin.

"Robin, what do you think you're doing!" Cyborg saw Robin's face appear on the small screen.

"Getting something I never had!" Then Cyborg saw a flash of colors and the screen went blurry. When it became focused they could make out the back of a red bike as it speeded off.

"Well, we can't track him now." Cyborg's eyes were wide with shock. The alarm sounded at that moment.

"What's going on with the city tonight? It's valentine's day for goodness sake!" Bumble bee screamed with anger, as Cyborg looked at the big screen television.

"Guys you HAVE to check this out!" Cyborg said while his eyes didn't bother to leave the screen. They all crowded around him, as the news lady went on and on about a titan gone rogue. Then she changed the subject, she began to talk about a person found in an alley. They identified him as an ally of the titans. Then they showed pictures and videos of the crime scene, police lights were flashing out of control as the rain fell rapidly drowning the once dry streets. Another news woman was trying to speak over the commotion, the attempts were in vain as you could hardly hear her as she spoke, but what she said cut deeper into the titan's hearts than anything else she could have screamed.

"What has happened to these Titans? What is next? Are these superheroes finally beginning to lose their grip? We all knew it was going to happen sometime, sometime just came too soon." She kept speaking but no one cared anymore.

"They all knew. Were they rooting for us to be done with? Are we horrible people? Is that what they think of us?" Questions, all that Beastboy could get to leave his mouth, questions, questions that no one knew the answer to. Some one finally spoke breaking the guilty silence.

"What's next? Do we go after Robin or Starf-" Raven began but was stopped by the sound of crashing glass to her right, she turned slowly, battle stance at the ready.

"You won't have to go after either of us, we're both right here! Oh and I brought a few friends to join the party, hope you don't mind!" Starfire said in a sinister way. Her left hand held a limp Robin by the back of his shirt; she let him drop to the ground from a good five feet in the air. Her right hand was growing a menacingly scary green as it powered up a star bolt. Then behind her gathered at least 20 sladebots, "my minions, please get rid of these nuisances. They're giving me a headache." Starfire's words came out as cold as the rain outside of the tower as she floated above the robots that began to attack her ex-best friends.

A/N: SO there's chapter 6. It took a damn long time to update and for that I am sorry. Also, it seems, in my eyes, that this story just doesn't make sense any more and if you agree just stop reading. If you would like to see something in this story or would like me to improve on something...REVIEW. Oh and I now ENCOURAGE you to FLAME! Yes, I want you to flame me PLEASE if you don't like something you better say what it is loud and say it proud! Thanx! R&R or R&F... which ever is your preference.

P.S: I have an idea for anyone who is willing to use it, anybody ever watch the movie/play West Side Story? Well if you have... wouldn't it make a great story! Well I had no idea how to split up the PR's and Jets so...I was thinking...Whoever is willing to take the challenge could write a WSS Story. If not I will try, but it might not be that good.

Darkest Midnight


	7. Chapter 7: The Flashing Lights

A/N: I know, I know, too long a wait. DON'T BADDGAR ME, (very pissy mood today, family won't stop fighting, I suppose it is because of the damn snow day at the end of MARCH! Damn weather) Anyways, Here we go, life as usual, nothing to do so I write something that if my family found out about they would never let me live it down. Yep my family's a bunch of Fucking jocks, people who NEVER stop making fun of me, even when they're my relatives. Well enough of me going on about nothing, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...those...Um...Super Heroes? _Don't seem so super to me..._

**Chapter 7: The Flashing Lights**

The robot's charged forward in perfect military fashion. Left, right, left- they were a non-stopping force that, without Robin, Aqualad, and Starfire, they had no chance of defeating. They tried anyway, they all rushed forward. Each taking five robots, they didn't know how to handle Starfire; they let her watch as their slow but inevitable defeat took shape. Cyborg was shooting off five robots at a time and would have finished of the whole "army" if more didn't keep coming, adding two robots for each one that was destroyed.

Bumble bee kept stinging the damn androids but she didn't know how conquer them and every time she stung them they would just get back up and keep coming after. She finally gave up on stinging them and decided to just punch their heads as hard as she could.

Beastboy went full T-rex on their asses. (A/N: robotic asses, hmmm sounds "fun") He kept ripping off their heads, hitting them with his tail and crushing them under his feet. (A/N: claws, feet whatever) Then he turned into a gorilla and started throwing things at them, anything he could get his hands on, the couches and chairs, other robots, EVERYTHING was a projectile for Beastboy.

Raven left the robots to the boys and bumble bee, even though they needed her help, and flew to fight Starfire. Just as she left the ground she felt a metallic hand grab her ankle. She looked down just in time to be thrown to the ground, her head hitting it with a thunderous boom. Then the androids began to pummel her, they were tackling her, and punching the living daylight out of her. She tried to stop them, but they just kept punching her, blood started to spurt out everywhere, her mouth, nose, eye sockets, it didn't look good. They were killing her; every time she began to speak she would be punched again.

Bumble bee, Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting so hard they didn't hear Raven's agonizing screams. When they finally thinned out the robot's numbers they ran over to a group of robots, not knowing why they were in a group. Only then did they finally hear Raven's strangled screams...

"HELP, OH GOD, HELP ME, please, cough, I can't breath, hel-" Once he heard her voice asking for help, Beastboy freaked out and started ripping off robot heads with his HUMAN hands.

"That's it my minions, kill her, kill her then kill her boyfriend!" Starfire was struggling to scream, but Slade kept pulling her back into the darkness that was her own mind. Raven's screams, the ones Starfire feared the most, had stopped and the robots were no longer a threat. There were only ten left, which Cyborg took care of easily. Among the mess of metallic body parts and quickly sparking blue flames Beastboy stood. He did not kneel, or cry, he just stood. He was having trouble dealing with what was set before him.

"Cyborg is she..." Bumblebee asked, uncertain of what to say.

"Holding on by a thread? Yes. We have to help her, Move her to the infirm-"

"FRIENDS, take Robin and Raven and get out of here NOW!" They looked up to see Starfire was the one who burst through their conversation.

"NO Titans, stay where you are. Enjoy the site of Raven dying," Starfire was struggling to be heard and not taken over by the darkness, by Slade.

"Friends, please, RUN NOW!"

"NO silly girl, You DO NOT refuse me power!" With that Starfire (Slade) blazed a burning green star-bolt and blasted everyone out of the tower, including the two unconscious teens.

They all landed in the middle of the city, except Starfire, she floated above the scene of people running for their lives. She smirked, she was beginning to like those petrified screams, the sound of feet hitting the pavement hard and fast.

'_No Starfire, you do NOT like those sounds, you try to protect those sounds. You try to protect those people.'_ Starfire thought to herself, she couldn't begin to turn evil, not now; she was so close to winning, so close to getting out of the god awful prison she now inhabited.

Robin, although the blast should have kept him unconscious, began to convulse and shake and he suddenly woke up. He looked around him, desolation every where he turned, _'a twisted_ _view on realty... or maybe this IS realty.'_ He thought to himself, he began to hear cries of sorrow. He saw Beastboy at Raven's side trying to wake her up as he heard raspy, struggled breaths.

"No, not again, no you don't, you can't. You...wouldn't leave me...would you? Don't go..." Beastboy's eyes began to fill as his hands lightly shook the dark angel. Robin looked to the sky, only to be confronted with the demented vision of his love, ready to strike him with the utmost force.

"This has gone far enough, Slade. Let her go, let us live. We don't want to fight anymore." Robin looked defiant as he said the words woefully; it wasn't a defiant thing to say, why should he like it was? To him it was giving in, giving up, something that the infamous Robin was not known for. At the state of his team though, he couldn't let them continue fighting, he couldn't let them destroy themselves further. They wouldn't win or lose; they would be dead in the end.

"The Boy Wonder, surrendering so easily? Sad, you HAVE gotten soft. Haven't you little_ Dickie. _Oops, I just can't keep my mouth shut can I?" Starfire cackled like a wretched old witch, it was so much different than her usual wind chime giggle. Robin was infuriated at being called soft, he couldn't stand it.

'_When have I ever been soft, there is only one soft spot in my heart and it is there because...of...her.' _He realizedsomething; he couldn't defeat his only soft spot, he just wasn't physically able, _'She isn't a soft spot anymore, Robbie Boy, she's an enemy.' _He couldn't help but wince at two things that spawned from his thoughts; Starfire as an enemy, and..._Robbie Boy_.

"Slade, come here and fight like a man, don't use some puppet, even though that was all you were ever good at. You're just a coward in a mask." Robin taunted, knowing Slade would take the challenge.

"Coward, eh, takes one to know one, Dickie."

"Oh please, that come back was SO third grade. Oh that's right; you never made it past the third grade." That had done it, Slade was furious.

"You, how dare you call me stupid? You are but a mere child!" Starfire charged at Robin. But stopped suddenly as blue and red flashing lights began to color the scene.

"Robin, you are under arrest for man slaughter." A hulky police officer said as he came out of a police car with his badge exposed. Behind him a prison transport appeared, with another un-countable amount of police cars arriving after it.

A new police man and prison transport AND police squadron appeared, the police man stepped out of his car badge at the ready, "Starfire, you're also under arrest for man slaughter." He held up a gun aiming carefully.

BANG

Something had hit him with an immeasurable amount of force. "Don't you dare touch her, she didn't kill that girl, Slade did."

"How did Slade-?"

"He has control of her and she can't get it back. Do you really think Starfire would kill someone?" Beastboy stood up, after bowling over the police officer he felt dizzy.

"No, but we didn't think Robin would kill Aqualad either."

"True," Beastboy answered nonchalantly, "But you don't know him the way I do. Aside from that, we need some ambulances, we have one casualty and she looks to be in critical condition." He looked over at the blue cloaked girl who lay motionless on the ground.

"Of course, she doesn't look good at all," Then a sound filled the ears of the police officer, "HEY, what is he doing?" Robin threw a smoke disk at the police officer and it exploded in his face. The police officer, the one who was holding Robin, punched Robin's face and a loud crack was heard, like the sound of bone breaking.

"OH GOD, you broke my hand!" The police officer's hand was misshapen and he looked to be in severe pain.'

"Don't punch me then." Robin ran hard and fast, but when he got near Starfire he was surrounded by armed guards. One reached out and ripped off his utility belt, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I need that!" Robin was on the edge of rampaging, and giving up. _'Pff, giving up isn't even an option.'_ He kicked the guard who took his utility belt in the balls. But when his metal tipped boot reached the man's crotch a loud 'THUNK' could be heard.

"Part of the uniform, don't want any guards being taken down that easily now do we?" the guard smiled cynically, he ran forward and stopped Robin's hand an inch from his face, "Hey if I knew being a super hero was this easy, I would of become one a LONG time ago." The guard twisted Robin's hand in the most uncomfortable position possible. Behind his back and turned upward, Robin winced at the pain entering both his hand and arm. Since he was only an armed guard he didn't carry hand cuffs so he held Robin's behind his back. Tens of other guards started to pull Robin back and the rest of the police officers and guards, not believing Beastboy's explanation of the night's events, aimed guns even flares at the Alien Princess floating above them.

"No," came the barely audible whisper from Robin's mouth as he forgot about his own troubles and focused directly on her.

"STARFIRE!" His lungs were burning and he felt his voice slipping away but he wouldn't stop trying to get to her. He struggled against the armed guards and police officers who were pulling him away. Every time he got something free it would be pulled back, at last he got himself out of the hands of the strong police officers' and reached his right hand out to her.

"STARFIRE STOP! Don't kill another innocent person, don't be like me! Save yourself, Star! GET OFF OF ME I NEED TO HELP HER! STAR! SSSTTTAAARRRFFFIIIRRREEE! NO NO DON'T TAKE ME AWAY I NEED HER!"

He was pushed roughly into the back of a prison transport and he rose back up to bang on the bars of it as it raced away, "DON'T HURT HER! I BEG YOU, DON'T HURT HER!" He was screaming and his voice finally faded to nothing but a rasp and as Starfire moved out of eyeshot he saw guns begin to fire and it seemed like fireworks were going off in the distance. "No, no don't kill her. I'll have nothing to live for if you do, don't kill her. Please. ARGG" He let out an agonizing groan as he slid down the door, his hands sliding down after him. Behind him a bulky armed guard held a blue glowing staff.

"Sit Down and shut up, Boy Wonder! You and Your Girlfriend are getting exactly what you deserve. I can't believe we trusted the city to you freaks!" He grumbled on and on about how the police force was just fine the way it was, but his ranting fell on deaf ears as Robin slid into obis.

A/N: Pretty nice if I do say so myself, I have an ending, no not here but in my head I do. Also, I decided to answer reviews in the next chappy. BUT, I have one review I'd like to answer;

VINNE THE GEEK: Hello my friend nice to hear from you. Jets and Sharks...i knew that. By the way, what is wrong wit my grammar? If something is bad could you tell me so I could fix it? (Didn't I tell you that flames were good AND helpful yep Vinne here took my words to heart and flamed me) Thanx Vinne, feel free to flame me any time.

R&R... or R&F You know the deal. But, this chapter I WILL NOT kneel on the floor graveling for your...um...words of wisdom. But do review PLEASE? Pwetty pwease, wit sugar on top?


End file.
